Dolphin Tales
by xKiwi
Summary: After their break up, Sasuke still wants to be friends with Sakura. Sakura still has strong feelings for Sasuke, she doesn't think it's a good idea but besides to try anyway. They decided to hang out one night, see how one item can bring a couple closer.


_Thinking/Flashback_

**Author's Note**

_**CHANGE OF POV**_

Regular Text

* * *

_Dolphin Tales_

* * *

_Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid.._

_Just what do you think you're doing?_

_Inviting him over.. What the hell girl?_

_HE broke up with YOU. REMEMBER?_

The insults and drama went on inside the young girls head. Filling the air with remorse and sadness. She sighed softly, recalling last weeks events.

_Miss Sakura Haruno sat in her medical ninjutsu course desperately trying to hang onto the words Shizune-Sensei was saying. She just couldn't focus today, she had a lot of things on her mind. A couple days ago her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, broke up with her. Yes, the Sasuke Uchiha. Smart, strong, sexy Sasuke Uchiha. She couldn't blame him, it was basically her fault. Plus, he was too good for her. He was rich and well known, he was perfect while she was so bland. The only thing that stuck out about her was her hair. Her pink locks made her visable out in any crowd, no matter the size. _

_See, what had happened is that they had sex WAY to early in their relationship. Don't get me wrong, they both wanted it. It was just that they had made a deal to wait awhile. Wait to get to know each other a little better. I guess it just sorta happened, and she didn't stop it. Guys can't control their penis, can't expect them to try and think clearly when someone you find even the least bit attractive is spreading her or his, for all you trend setters out there, legs for you. Now don't get me wrong, it was pretty douchey of him to break up with her after they fucked. I think you have it all wrong though, he just felt different afterwards. He didn't see her the same way, he really did like her and want a relationship. Sex changed the way he viewed her._

_She jumped slightly, the vibrating of her cellular phone pushing her out of her thoughts. She looked up just to check and see if Shizune-Sensei could see her. After making sure the cost was clear, she quickly slipped her phone out. then thrusting it under the table so only her eyes could make contact with the small piece of plastic. She unlocked the device and stared at the name plastered on the bright screen._

_The message was from Sasuke._

_Her heart pounded, they haven't spoken since the break up. _

_The lump in her throat grew as her finger darted towards the 'open' button. _

_'Hey, uh.. I know we haven't talked much since.. Well you know.. I was just wondering if we could stay friends? I really do enjoy your company. Why don't I come over next Tuesday?'  
_

_She clutched the phone, feelings overwhelming in her body. She shock slightly from the shock of the message._

_He wants to be friends still? _

_I never would have expected.._

_'If you'd like to come over you can, I don't have any plans.'_

_Her finger hovered over the 'send' button. What was she getting herself into?_

_Almost as if gravity pulled her thumb down onto the touch screen, as if she was subconsciously hitting 'send'._

_Oh no. _

_She sighed, 'The damage is done..' She thought to herself as she slid the phone back into her jeans pocket. Little did she know the fragile pinkette was in for the ride of her life._

"GAH! How could I let myself get into this mess? Maybe I could just cancel.."

Her pride would never let her cancel. She knew that Sasuke was friends with all of his ex-girlfriends. He didn't enjoy bad blood between them. He would only stay away if they pushed.

She always thought it was kind of.. Sweet that he cared what they thought of him.

What she thinks of him.

_It's nearing 7, I should probably clean myself up a bit._

When they were still together, he would always come over at around 7ish. They never needed to set a time, unless he was going to be late.

_6:32pm.. I should probably get into the shower._

She raced to the shower, stripping herself of her clothes, taking a minute to stare at her body in the full length mirror in her bathroom. She was slightly shorter than the girls her age, but she still possessed long slender legs that slid out to form nice round hips. Moving up her body, she loved her stomach. She wasn't anorexic skinny, but no way in hell was she fat. Her eyes slid to her breasts, she was damn near a D cup. Her milky mounds were perky and soft forming two delicate nipples that stood straight to attention against the cool air.

There was only one thing she wasn't liking at the moment.

Pubes.

She scrunched up her nose her eyes traveling below her naval to the pubic mound, right above her vagina. A thin presences of hair sat in existence, almost in a taunting way. _This will not do.._

She never shaved unless she was going to have sex. She wasn't planning on having sex with Sasuke, but this was annoying. It had to go. Sakura absolutely despised hair on her body. She shaved as much as she could, all but eyebrows and the hair that grew from her scalp.

After a full body examination, she threw her tiny body into the shower with only minutes to get clean.

_Ugh.. The waters finally getting warm. I swear this thing is more of an ice pit than anything.. I don't want to get out! It feels so good on my back.. I'm sure Sasuke woul- NO! What are you saying?! No, no sex._

Launching herself from the shower, she almost screamed from the cold air. Her nipples were extremely sensitive and not in a good way!

Matter of fact, her body was extremely sensitive. Some places more than others..

Almost running into her room stopping to look at the clock, _6:52pm._

_Shit! I'm not gonna have enough time to get ready. _

Sakura ran around her room, desperately trying to find something that was even the slightest bit cute.

Not that she cared what Sasuke thought of her, anymore that is.

Almost pouring her pantie drawer all over, she finally decided on some cute little boxer shorts and some black shorts to go over them. She picked up her blue and white leopard printed bra and tossed on a blue t-shirt.

She ran a brush through her soaking wet hair, then shaking it out a bit so it wouldn't be crazy looking when Sasuke got there.

_It's just about that time.. 7:02pm_

**Knock knock!**

She sighed softly, hearing the increasingly loud knocks on her front door. She passed through her bed room and down the stairs. Glancing through the front door window, there he was. The person she was dreading to see was right behind that door.

Making her way slowly to the door, opening the big wooden object separating her from the man she wanted to hide from.

Sakura felt has if her heart was to beat out of her chest as the door finally ajar, she looked up at the person who was standing before her.

He looked nice, not to flashy not too plain. He always looked perfect. He wore a pair of blue jeans that were a little lose, but not too baggy along with a red shirt that hugged his muscular form and to top it all off with a black jacket to compliment his jet black hair and onyx eyes.

Looking down at her, he gave Sakura a little smirk. You know, half smile or something of the sort. It's almost like a 'oh, I'm better than you smile.' Making fun of you kind of thing in an amused way, I guess.

"Are you going to let me in or are you just gonna stare at me?"

She shook her head, retrieving herself from her deep thoughts.

"Uhh.. Sorry." She moved herself back a bit, just opening enough room for him to squeeze through.

He walked past the pink haired girl, gently brushing up against her.

She felt herself melt, he always had that effect on her. All he had to do was look at her and she would be a puddle at his feet. His smell alone was like an orgasm in the air. He didn't wear cologne, Sasuke had a distinct sent that was amazing on it's own. Her heart fluttered as she felt the warmth of his skin, even if it was only for a brief second.

The raven haired man made his way over to her couch, silently followed by the small girl.

She sat as far away from him as possible, not wanting to start anything by giving any sort of hint.

Sakura turned on the tv, not having a clue of what to say to him. Her body felt numb, she couldn't think straight.

"So, how was your day?" Sasuke said, glancing over at the pinkette, then back at the old tv that was placed in her entertainment center. I think she was the only one who still had an older tv. You know those ones with the big, black boxes on the back of them? Her family wasn't blessed with a fortune.

"Umh, it was alright. You know school and what not.."

"Yeah same here. I got home and gamed a bit before I came over, took a shower and you know. That kinda stuff."

She never thought being with Sasuke would be this awkward, even though they were broken up.

He was babbling, better him than her. Sakura nodded her head every so often, so she appeared to be listening.

Through his last couple sentences she tuned in.

"..so after I got home I had do some things on my computer. My friend gave me his flashdrive-" He then removed something from his pocket.

"It's kinda of a funny looking one, it's pretty awesome though." He opened his hand and extended it slightly, so he could see what he was holding.

Sakura looked over to see what he was holding out.

"Awh! It's so cute!" He held in his hand one of the cutest things she had ever seen. It was a flash drive that was shaped like a dolphin. Well, not even just shaped, it was a dolphin.

"Awh! Sasuke let me see!" She moved quick to try and grab it from his hand, but the girl wasn't quick enough.

"Ah, ah no touching for you, missy." Sakura scrunched up her nose cutely.

"And why not?" She half whined half yelled.

"I don't need your grubby fingers all over it, it's not mine."

"Wha- What is that supposed to mean?! I just want to see it you dick!" She went to grab it from him, subconsciously moving closer to him with every grab at the cute little inanimate object.

Sasuke was too quick for her and moved his hand up to were she couldn't reach.

She glared at the raven boy and pressed her small frame against him, extending her arm to try and reach his fist that holds the item.

He smirked at the girl that was now in his lap, her breasts right in his face as she leaned over to try and reach his hand. She wrestled him for a few minutes screaming and shouting bad names.

"Ah-!" Sakura rolled right off of the couch and onto her stomach.

She huffed, getting up from her place on the floor and stormed off to the bathroom to fix her hair that was crazy and in all different directions.

_I look like I just had REALLY good sex.._

Sasuke removed himself from the position he was in and followed the pinkette, still holding the dolphin flash drive in his fist.

Sakura was furiously running the brush through her hair, with the cutest scowl on her face. Well, it was more of a pout.

Sasuke chuckled. _She's just too cute._

He decided he was going to make her anger flare. He always knew just how to press her buttons.

As Sasuke entered the bathroom he dangled the small item just in front of her forehead.

Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her head, jumping up to catch the item.

"MINE!" This caught Sasuke by surprise, Sakura's thin fingers tangled like vines around the small dolphin.

Amazed at her catch, she darted for the door. Dashing like a light through the house and into the living room with Sasuke only a few paces behind her.

The pinkette let out a loud screech as she felt the large body of her companion throw them both onto the couch.

Sakura screamed and struggled against Sasuke's tight grip. She clenched her fist keeping the tiny object locked in her possession.

Sakura pushed at Sasuke's muscular chest. Both of them were completely oblivious to the naughty position they were in.

Sasuke had his body in between Sakura's slender legs, while Sakura had her legs wrapped around his waist to try and keep a distance between her fist that held the small dolphin and Sasuke's large awaiting fingers. All the while, Sasuke pinned her arms above her head with one hand and tried to pry open her tiny fingers.

Removing the flash drive from her right hand to her left hand, Sakura shoved the item deep down into the couch. Sasuke growled, scowling at the girl.

"Sakura.. If you don't give me the flash drive I'm going to rape you."

Said girl rolled her eyes, not believing him. Sasuke began to pull at her arm while Sakura tried with all her might to keep her fist in the couch.

"Alright Sakura.. I warned you.." With one hand Sasuke reached for her little black shorts that had slipped off of her butt a little from their wrestling.

He slowly pulled them off of her legs.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, secretly dropping the dolphin drive right into the couch, then pulling her hand out.

She held out her fist as if to give it too him. He smirked, having already pulled off her shorts he was about to make his way towards her panties.

Sasuke held out his hand and the pinkette giggled.

"What're you laughing at?" The raven was puzzled, unaware of her sneaky trick.

Sasuke opened her hand then glared at the empty space that occupied her palm.

"Where is the flash drive..?"

She giggled again "Hm.. What flash drive? I don't know what you're talking about."

You could almost see the anger bubble in his face. "SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She said purred, giving him a sickly sweet smile.

As soon as it came the anger left Sasuke's face being replaced with his infamous smirk.

"Alright Sakura.. If that's what you want."

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about.

_Oh no._

Sasuke pushed her boxer shorts out of the way, slipping out his already erect penis. Things happen when you're rolling around with tits in your face the entire time, don't judge.

Sakura's eyes widened, she was paralyzed.

The raven boy pressed his cock up against her opening, giving her an evil look.

"You're so wet Sakura.. Is this what you wanted all along?" Sakura blushed at his words. I guess that is what she really wanted. Maybe she secretly just wanted this, wanted him. She wanted to have him all to herself.

The small girl let out a gasp as she felt Sasuke thrust his member into her love box. Sakura struggled against him, pushing at the man's chest.

"No! No, get off of me!" Sakura whined as he slowly thrusted his penis in and out of wet snatch.

She glanced up at his face, a cloud of lust over took his eyes as he continued to slowly over take her. He leaned his face towards her taking it between his large hands. He pressed his lips against hers, first very soft then growing with pressure. She couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't reject him.

The pinkette, giving up, threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Sakura let out a long, loud moan as he continued to fuck her tight hole.

"Up.. Stairs.." Sasuke muttered out as he slowed his pace.

Sakura nodded to him wrapping her arms and legs around Sasuke's body, not wanting to lose their connection. He picked her up, only slightly wobbly from the extra weight and from his penis still lodged inside of her.

Both of them moaned as he darted as fast as he could across the floor and up the stairs. As they continued, their clothes almost melted off in the heat of their bodies. As he found her room, tossing her onto the bed and then crawling over her nude body.

Sasuke lowered his head so he was at eye level with Sakura. After crawling over top of her, he leaned forward and pressed his already wet lips against hers. The cherry blossom let out a low moan as she felt him plunge deep inside of her, filling her hole to the brim.

Holding back his grunts, Sasuke lodged his erection in and out, increasing pace as they continued their love making.

Lowering his head down to her heaving white mounds, he licked the soft skin never breaking eye contact with her. The fire built up in Sakura's face as she watched her ex-boyfriend lick her supple breasts. _Why am I doing this to myself?_

She watched him, starring into his onyx eyes seeing nothing but lust.

No love, no passion. Nothing but pure lust.

Her heart sank as he continued to ravish her small, fatigued body. She could no longer hear her loud moans, only knowing they were still present through the dryness in her throat.

Sakura launched her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She never wanted him to leave, she needed him to stay.

She felt almost has time stopped as she hit her climax, going over the edge.

"Ahh.. Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as he road through her climax.

Flipping Sakura over, so now she was on top Sasuke felt the wetness in between them groaning at the liquid that lubed up their sex.

The tightness of Sakura's pussy was driving the dark haired man crazy. He felt as if he would burst any moment.

Gripping her hips, Sasuke thrust upwards. He wanted her to feel pleasure, that's all he cared about. Her wanted to feel her hot cunt juices all over. Sasuke continued to pound her, pushing his cock deep inside, then bringing it back out, continuing this motion over and over.

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat.

"Mmh! Mmh!" She managed to mutter as she buried her face into his muscular, sweat filled chest.

Sakura's strength was almost completely gone as she felt Sasuke's erect member continue to penetrate her. She felt her peak approaching again, her body tingling and becoming numb all over.

Sasuke was letting out soft grunts, approaching his end as well.

_Why did you leave me? _

The pink blossom's eyes watered, but forcing herself to keep the wetness from falling.

Digging her nails into his back, Sakura screamed as the feeling of pure bliss mixed with hurt and confusion.

She couldn't tell which was stronger, but the pleasure began to cloud her mind giving her a break from the overwhelming feelings.

"Sakura.. I'm about to finish.." Sasuke grunted out in a burst of air.

Letting out one last grunt, Sasuke pulled out swiftly leaving Sakura feeling empty.

She new her moment was over, he was leaving again.

Sakura's heart stopped as she felt him roll over top of her, bringing his hand slowly down towards hers.

_1.. 2.._

She counted the seconds, _Is he going to..?_

Just as quickly as it came, the warmth of his body was gone. She was completely crushed.

Sasuke looked back at her, "Yeah sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

The liquid forming in her eyes was almost uncontrollable. She pushed her naked, bruised body off of the bed and followed him downstairs. She never uttered a word.

Picking his clothes off of the stairs, Sasuke slipped them back on quickly. He walked into the living room picking the small item out of the couch that started this mess and slipping it back into his pocket.

Sasuke put on his shoes, laced them to make sure nothing was loose and walked out the door with out another word.

Sakura's world crashed, biting her lower lip as much to see blood specks starting to swarm around the wound.

She finally let the tears fall, coming out slow at first then progressing into a wash of tears. She stared at the place where he stood last, feeling her body go numb.

_I love you, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**Well, that was a little depressing to write ;-; oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me how you feel and maybe I can make a little sequel c: Thank you for reading and please leave a review and tell me how it was. I hope you enjoyed. Baii loves. **_  
_

**-Kiwi**


End file.
